kmbpmockfandomcom-20200213-history
KHT Networks
KHT Networks, LLC '''(formerly '''Spambuster Networks), is a commercial mock television and radio network, owned by KHT Group, Ltd. It operates subsidaries: Mellow Broadcasting Service (KHT+, SPAMbuster Weather and Traffic Radio, SPAMbuster Melodies Radio), Punk Broadcasting Service (SPAMbuster Sports Radio, SPAMbuster Rock FM, select Cannibal Radio stations), Boom Broadcasting Company (KHT News Pilipinas, operator of MyFaith Radio 2, BOOM! Radio, BOOM! Satellite), and Point Broadcasting Company (the operator of select Wild FM affiliates, licensed by UMBN). Its flagship station in Mega Manila is DZKH-TV/DT (KHT), while its flagship radio stations are DZSA-AM (KHT News Radio) and DZAB-FM (SPAMbuster Radio X). It also operates SPAMbuster Local FM stations across the Philippines. Its main studios are located at Spambuster Media Center, EDSA cor. NLEX, Balintawak, Quezon City. History It was founded in mid-2011, while the network's founder was still working at NHN. It was then named SPAMbuster TV. It was a cable channel and it already operated TV stations in key provinces. It aired various parody programs. When NHN first closed shop in late 2011, Spambuster Networks bought NHN for P1.9 billion. Afterwards, Spambuster Networks launched its companion channel, SPAMbuster TV+, airing programs which the main channel could not carry. It also launched a Top 40/CHR station named SPAMbuster Radio (now SPAMbuster Radio X), both as an internet and mock radio station. The internet feed stopped broadcasting in 2012. Spambuster Networks entered 2012 with huge debt balooning to P4.7 billion after it acquired NHN. In order to pay the massive debt, Spambuster Networks sold its 51% stake on NHN to JTV Group for P3.5 billion. The money was then used to pay the debt to the creditors. Both SPAMbuster TV and SPAMbuster TV+ underwent programming changes also in 2012, acquiring American programming and sports, resulting to huge advertising income, which was used to launch its cable division SPAMbuster Cable Networks, and to pay the debt. After the success of SPAMbuster Radio, the network launched an internet/mock radio station named SPAMbuster Melodies Radio in 2012. The network entered 2013 with the launch of its in-house news department Spambuster News (now KHT News) in Cebu, Davao, Cagayan de Oro, Baguio, Dagupan, Iloilo, Bacolod, Laoag, Lucena, Naga, Legazpi, Puerto Princesa, Tacloban, Dumaguete, Zamboanga, Iligan, Butuan, Cotabato, Koronadal, General Santos, and Jolo. The networks SPAMbuster TV and SPAMbuster TV+ entered Metro Manila market on July 22, 2013, in partnerships with METRO Networks and Quahog Broadcasting Corporation. Prior to July 22, 2013, Metro Manila viewers were able to see SPAMbuster TV and SPAMbuster TV+ via cable, or via stations in Angeles, San Pablo and Batangas. It further strengthened its programming by adding local news on the portfolio. The network leased airtime from both METRO and Quahog before the network acquired frequencies (UHF 18, then UHF 20, and UHF 66, acquired from Quahog) of their own. It also acquired UHF 22 and used that frequency to launch its news channel, SPAMbuster News Channel Pinas (now KHT News Pilipinas) on July 27 of that year. With the addition of Metro Manila on the network's stations, advertising income have rapidly increased and the debt was finally paid to the creditors. After acquiring UHF 22, Spambuster Networks created four wholly-owned subsidaries. It also acquired UHF 40 to serve as southern Metro Manila relay of SPAMbuster TV+ (it is now used by SPAMbuster Music Channel, owned by Spambuster Cable Networks (was used to be Spambuster Networks' subsidary until August 1, 2013, where it is now a separate company)). It also launched its nationwide DTV network (named SPAMbuster DTV) in August 31, 2013. In order to fully remove parody programs from the lineup, SPAMbuster TV and SPAMbuster TV+ were rebranded and renamed as KHT and KHT+. It also launched more stations, including SPAMbuster Rock FM, BOOM! Radio, SPAMbuster News Radio (now KHT News Radio), SPAMbuster Weather and Traffic Radio, SPAMbuster Sports Radio, SPAMbuster Local FM and select Wild FM affiliates, all in 2013. On September 9, 2013, the network started its operations as a public company, after it is listed at the Philippine Stock Exchange. Stations ''Main article: List of KHT Networks affiliate stations ''